carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Johan II
Changes The added texh/changes are taken from conworld, but all based on Brunant. I have to add bits on the Crisis of 1933 and the fact that he was awarded the Order of Valdemar of Strasland in 1916. If there are inconsistencies please let me know. the Queen Elisabeth page will be replaced by Maria Benedita, but if there are links to Elisabeth that you see please change them accordingly. It's quite some work but the end result will be pretty amazing. HORTON11: • 22:49, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Featured article? You guys think the page is good enough? HORTON11: • 20:43, April 12, 2017 (UTC) There's an empty section and an under construction section, but apart from that it looks good. 77topaz (talk) 08:32, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Royal ancestry 'Prussia' Johan II → Sophie of Mecklenburg-Schwerin → Friedrich Franz II of Mecklenburg-Schwerin → Princess Alexandrine of Prussia → Frederick William III of Prussia 'Russia' Johan II → Sophie of Mecklenburg-Schwerin → Friedrich Franz II of Mecklenburg-Schwerin → Paul Friedrich of Mecklenburg-Schwerin → Grand Duchess Elena Pavlovna of Russia → Paul I of Russia 'Spain' Johan II → Pieter II → Johan I → Maria Francesca of Naples and Sicily → Ferdinand I of the Two Sicilies → Charles III of Spain 'Denmark' (1) Johan II → Pieter II → Caroline Amelie of Schleswig-Holstein → Christian, Duke of Augustenborg → Louise Auguste of Denmark → Christian VII (officially) (2) Pieter II → Caroline Amelie of Schleswig-Holstein → Christian, Duke of Augustenborg → Frederik Chr. II, Duke of Augustenborg → Frederick Christian I → Christian August, Duke of... → Frederick William of Schleswig &c → Ernest Günther, Duke... → Alexander, Duke of Schleswig&c → John the Younger - Christian III of Denmark and Norway 'United Kingdom and Hanover' (1) Johan II → Pieter II → Caroline Amelie of Schleswig-Holstein → Christian, Duke of Augustenborg → Louise Auguste of Denmark Caroline Matilda of Great Britain → Frederick, Prince of Wales → George II of Great Britain (2) Johan II → Sophie of Mecklenburg-Schwerin → Friedrich Franz II of Mecklenburg-Schwerin → Princess Alexandrine of Prussia → Frederick William III of Prussia → Frederick William II of Prussia → Prince Augustus William of Prussia → Sophia Dorothea of Hanover → George I of Great Britain 'England, Scotland and Ireland' Same as UK → George I of Great Britain → Sophia of Hanover → Elizabeth Stuart, Queen of Bohemia → James VI and I of Scotland, England and Ireland 'Austria' Johan II → Pieter II → Johan I → Maria Francesca of Naples and Sicily → Maria Carolina of Austria → Maria Theresa of Austria 'France' (1) Johan II → Pieter II → Johan I → Maria Francesca of Naples and Sicily → Ferdinand I of the Two Sicilies → Charles III of Spain → Philip V of Spain → Louis, Grand Dauphin → Louis XIV of France (2) Johan II → Pieter II → Johan I → Cristian I → Ambroos I → Adrian II → Princess Catherine Luisa → Louise of France → Louis, Grand Dauphin → Louis XIV of France